Te me vas
by Kiyone Eiri Uesagi
Summary: Kai se siente mal, se dejan ver las verdaderas intenciones de Joycee y Voltaire y Takao se deprime...chapi 3 up
1. Default Chapter

Nihao!!!

Bien...Aquí traigo otro de mis fics, puesto que una noche que no podía dormir u.u y me puse a recordar una canción de M5 cuando eran apenas los magnetos 2000 la nueva generación XD...TT-TT cuando aún estaba Jordi......El título: "Te me vas" ...

Kai.- 9.9 Ahora no piensas matarme verdad?...

Kiyone.- Nop, pero te advierto de una vez que vayas sacando tu presupuesto para los kleenex...

Kai.- Contigo era de esperarse u.ú...

Kiyone.- Bien, como primer capítulo esta un pequeño pensamiento de Takao Kinomiya... Pues, sin mas que decir, les dejo con el fic n.n...

****

**Mis sentimientos...**

"A veces los sentimientos pueden provocarte malas jugadas...Y el amor...Arma dulce de dos filos...Asi como te puede hacer feliz, te puede hacer llorar...Y mas si te dejas llevar totalmente...Enamorarte de la persona equivocada puede ser fatal...Me siento tan triste...El...el la tiene a ella...Mi corazón llora, pero, si el es feliz, yo también lo seré...Me importa mas verle sonreír, al lado de su persona especial, no importando que esa persona no sea yo..."

La tarde caía tiñendo de rojo y anaranjado el cielo crepuscular...Las nubes blancas atravesadas por dardos dorados del ya casi oculto sol...Dándole la bienvenida a la noche, esta próxima a llegar...

En el parque, un chico de moreno, cabellos azules como la noche naciente, aguarda la llegada alguien, de una persona...

Sus manos juguetean nerviosas, perdiéndose en los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla...Mientras sus labios eran mordisqueados impacientemente...Eran las 7 de la tarde...Faltaba una hora para que anocheciera y el chico de los cabellos plateados y azules se retrasaba...

Su mente vagaba extraviada dentro de sus propios pensamientos, estaba nervioso, pero el había llamado al bicolor citándolo esa misma noche, le había visto muy tenso...No era el mismo, estaba mas aislado que de costumbre...Y eso le había inquietado...Kai no sonreía, pero, siempre había sido así...Ademas, esa noche tendría que confesarle un "secreto"...

Las sombras comenzaban a invadir el lugar, el cielo comenzaba a entintarse de un tono azul oscuro...Los rayos del sol estaban desvaneciendo y en el cielo, las estrellas comenzaban a asomar sus tiernas luces blancas, creando un bello panorama...

"La noche es perfecta, ha pasado media hora desde que llegué a este lugar" Pensaba Takao mientras permanecía sentado en uno de los columpios, los grillos comenzaban a hacer sus cánticos...Mientras que un Takao nervioso se balanceaba, de adelante hacia atrás, levantando las piernas para agarrar impulso...Mientras que se mecía, el viento caía en su cara, cerró los ojos para sentir el viento sobre sus mejillas, esto lo ayudaría a tranquilizarse un poco...Su corazón palpitaba cada vez mas desenfrenado, pero se relajaba a cada mecida en el columpio...

Abrió los ojos, los pasos de una persona se aproximan mas a él, y alcanza a divisar una silueta salida de la oscuridad, dirigiéndose a el...Acercándose más y mas...

Los latidos del corazón de Takao están acelerando su pulso cada que oye el eco de los pasos de aquel chico de 18 años, experto jugador de beyblade...Alto, fornido, blanco y apuesto...

Kai Hiwatari había llegado al lugar, observando a su antiguo compañero de equipo...Sus ojos reflejaban ese aire de melancolía, estaba deprimido...Algo le estaba hiriendo, como si el llanto estuviese alojado en su garganta...

-Me llamaste, Takao, y aquí estoy...Rompió en el silencio la voz grave de aquel chico ruso-japonés...

-Que pasa contigo, Kai? Te ves muy raro...Decía el moreno sin bajarse aún del columpio...Takao respiraba hondo tratando de contener los suspiros que pedían a gritos salir de su corazón...Kai estaba mas serio de costumbre...

-Solo he venido por que me lo pediste, de que se trata Takao...Estas jugándome una broma?...El bicolor estaba confundido...Y más aún, enojado, lo habían citado para solo hacerle esa absurda pregunta?

-Es que... Es que...Te has visto muy raro y pues es que a todos nos...-Tragó saliva- A todos nos preocupa tu buen humor...Digo, no quiero decir con esto que siempre muestres buena cara, pero no te ves igual que antes...El moreno ojiazul reía nerviosamente, casi ó su mano derecha sobre su nuca, tratando de aliviar un poco la tensión, en realidad estaba nervioso...

-No entiendo a que punto quieres llegar Takao...Si los demás estuvieran preocupados ya me lo hubieran dicho...Kai estaba a punto de irritarse...Pero al ver la mirada de al que siempre había creído ser un arrogante y presumido, había cambiado, su carácter ya no era tampoco el mismo, a veces seguía de presumido y vanidoso pero...En su corazón había mas humildad...

-Kai...Es que yo...

La mirada de Takao se tornó cristalina, bajó del columpio, de donde estaba sentado y se dio la vuelta, para no hacerle frente a Kai...Sus puños se aferraron del ruedo de su chamarra roja, los guantes azul celeste escondían unas manos nerviosas...Las mejillas del rostro de Takao se tornaron rojas...Mientras que tontamente tragaba saliva, y respiraba mas hondo, tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón, que cada vez mas aumentaban la velocidad, antes y no le dio un infarto al pobre ñ.ñU...

-Kai...tu...tu...

El Moreno se dio la vuelta bruscamente, sus manos aún seguían aferradas a su chamarra roja...Mientras que este caminaba hasta donde estaba Kai, haciéndole frente, y mirando a los ojos de Kai directamente y apretando los nudillos aun mas se dispuso a hablar, su cara enrojecía aun mas...

-Tu me gustas mucho Kai, te amo, te he amado desde hace mucho, y ahora que te lo he dicho lo vuelvo a repetir....-apretó los ojos y casi gritando- Te amo Kai!!!

Las palabras tocaron fondo en el corazón de Kai, quien a mas no poder abría los ojos más que podía, palideció ante tal declaración...Pronto sintió que un escalofrío le recorría por la espalda...

-Ta...Takao??? Como puedes decir esto??? Es que no...no es posible...

-Perdón...No pude evitar decir lo que sentía, pero ahora te daré la libertad de juzgarme, por amarte, por ser hombre, por amar a alguien de mi mismo sexo...

-Sabes que en unos meses seré padre?

Las palabras pronto se convirtieron en cuchillas, clavándosele de una por una en el pobre corazón del moreno, que parecía haberse quedado inmóvil...

Kai dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al joven y triste Takao que aún no podía creerse lo que Kai estaba diciendo..."En unos meses seré...¿padre?"

-Dentro de ocho meses nacerá nuestro hijo...

"Soy un tonto, un pude olvidar que Kai tenía pude, soy un verdadero tonto" Pensaba el triste ojiazul, quien estaba de pie aún...

-Pe...pero si apenas tienes 18 años....Reclamó el ojiazul de 17 años...

-Lo sé...Y nuestro hijo no puede nacer fuera del matrimonio, en un mes nos casaremos...

Diciendo esto se dio la media vuelta...Dándole así, una sentencia de muerte a Takao, quien se dejo caer de rodillas al piso...

Las lágrimas no tardaron en hacerse presentes en el rostro del ojiazul, quien ahora solo sollozaba, cerrando los ojos, bajo aquel manto de estrellas, iluminando el oscuro cielo de Tokio, Japón...

Mientras que a unos metros del lugar, un joven caminaba cabizbajo...Uno de los mechones de su cabello gris, cubría aquellos ojos rubí, Su tristeza era mas obvia...mientras que de sus labios escapó un pequeño susurro que se disipaba en el aire y que decía: "Eres un tonto Takao, por que no me lo dijiste antes"...

Bien, por ahora termina el primer capitulo, no sin antes decirles, que esto es un yaoi, y pues un adelanto? Sigan leyendo XDDDD, nos vemos...

Kyo.- Siiiiiiiiiiiiis Nihao XDDD

Kiyone.- Tu que haces aquí?

Kyo.-De rol, nomas...

Kiyone.- u.úU bueno, espero que les haya gustado el fic... n.n No hagan caso de la prescencia de Kyo-kun

Kyo.- ¬¬

BYE BYE

:::Kiyone Kusanagi Hiwatari:::


	2. Los dos Enamorados

Konnichiwa

Ya regrese para traer la segunda parte de el fic Te me comenté en el primer capitulo, una noche no podía dormir y recordé una canción muy linda, la canta M5 y el titulo es ese mismo...Te me vas... TT-TT aun cuando estaba Jordi en el grupo buaaaa, lo extraño...Bien, volviendo al asunto, este fic comenzó por que estaba de ociosa...

Kyo.- ¬¬ Como siempre...

Kiyone.- Nadie habló contigo

Kyo.- n.n solo digo la verdad...Para que te molestas? ˆˆ

Kiyone.- ¬¬ Pues como andas por aquí, vamos a ver juntos los reviews...

Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo 

Tiiiiia Oro ˆ0ˆ!!! Gracias por el review...TT-TT me ha alentado a seguir...Este capitulo va dedicado a ti con mucho amor...Espero te guste el segundo capítulo...

Kyo.- Si, esperamos te guste n.n

Anya Shoryuky 

Kyo.- O.O Que te pasó, Sis??

Kiyone.- x.X Me han dao onde mas duele TT-TT necesito un médico... VoV estos dolores me mataran un día y mas con la zangoloteada que me dio Anya...Ya ves amiga n.n asi soy de mala...Me hace daño ver las novelas del canal dos, ji ji ji...Y si, en efecto, mi cabeza tiene "algo" ...Y mas con la zangoloteada faltara poco pa mi funeral ¬¬...

Kyo.- ˆ0ˆ yipiiii Fiestaaaa!!!

Kiyone.- ¬¬

**Shinrine Asakura Kinomiya Date Uzumaki Sohma Shindo:**

Kyo.- n.n Esta chica les pagó mucho dinero a los del registro civil jajajaj

Kiyone.- n.n Yo tambien tengo muchos jijijiji...Gracias por tu review, Chinrinine..XDD

Gracias por decir que he mejorado n.n  
  
Kyo.- ¬¬ Mirala, no le digas eso que se le suben los humos XP

Kiyone.- Nadie te esta hablando te decía, si, ya se, UNA VIDA ES UNA VIDA ¬¬ no se puede decir eso ni en broma, ni siquiera en una historia consentiría algo tan horrible como es el asesinato a un ser inocente que no tiene la culpa de nada...Y pues te daras cuenta de algo en la historia sigue leyendo n.n

Atte...Kiyone Kusanagi Hiwatari Uchiha Sohma Nakano

Kyo.- u.úUUU

Kari Tsukiyono Kon 

Hola amiga Kari, gracias por tu review, no será hasta el capitulo 3 cuando te enteres quien es "ELLA" Y lo pongo entre comillas por que este es el titulo del capitulo 3: "Ella"...Y pues tu deseo una orden para mi, y aquí te traigo el inicio de la relación ReixMax...

Kyo.- n.n Gracias por apoyar a mi loca Sis...

Sigel 

Siiiiiiiiiiiii-chaaaan!!!! Amiiiiiiiga TTvTT de veras te esta gustando??? Di que Sipi, ¿Sipi?...Na, no te creas, gracias por tu chiqui review, me cayó muy bien...Que bien que te guste como escribo por que la historia tambien va dedicada a ti n.n.Por el tiempo no te preocupes, Con que si lo lees y te gusta me basta...Gracias amiga...Gracias por ser mi amiga ˆˆ...

Kyo.- n.n Gracias por ser amiga de la latosa de mi sis!

Yuuna Ushiha 

Kyo.- O.O otra que quiere matar a la novia de Kai, ññU ese chico tiene pegue.

Kiyone.- ñ.ñUU no te preocupes mucho de eso, jajajaja, se que a nadie le gustara ver en esta historia a alguien que no sea Takao con Kai...Si sigues leyendo te enteraras el por que, por lo pronto el capitulo 2 se trata sobre el inicio de la relación de Rei y Max...Espero te guste...

Jijii, bueno, ya que mi bro y yo contestamos sus reviews vamonos al fic...

**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-0-00-00-00-00**

Los dos enamorados 

"Esta tarde es calurosa...Los rayos naranjados del sol caen sobre los cristales del enorme edificio. El aeropuerto esta atestado...La gente camina presurosa de un lado a otro. Todos cargan maletas...Hace mucho calor...Pero eso no importa, la espera se hace eterna, mientras él, mientras él baja de su avión...Mi corazón esta latiendo...Por que lo esta haciendo? Que significa para mi el ver a ese chico de mirada de ojos azules?...Quisiera saber la respuesta...¿Por qué no he dejado de pensar en él?..."

El reloj del aeropuerto chino marcaban las 5:00 p.m. Un chico estaba recargado en la pared de la sala de espera...Sus largos cabellos negros caían por su espalda, mientras uno de sus mechones cubría uno de sus ojos...Su mirada ambarina perdida en algún lugar del piso...Su ropa china habitual estaba un poco empapada de sudor, Ese día había mucha gente, pero eso a él no le importaba...

Tres días antes, Rei había recibido una postal desde Nueva York...El remitente le avisaba de su próxima estadía en el país oriental, platicándole que ese año no tendría nada que hacer y le había pedido permiso a sus padres de tomarse unas vacaciones y visitar a sus amigos a Japón...Solo dos de ellos estaban allá, pensaba Rei...Entonces siguió leyendo la postal..."Primero llegaré a visitarte y después tu y yo iremos a ver a Kai, a Takao y a Kyouju, eso si tu aceptas"...Eran las palabras del pequeño rubio Max Mizuhara...

Rei levantó la vista del piso, los altavoces habían anunciado la llegada del vuelo proveniente de Estados Unidos...Mientras que el corazón del chino comenzaba a latir desenfrenadamente...Se hacía a la idea de que pronto vería a su viejo amigo, pero...

Esa era la cuestión, "pero", el chico últimamente no hacia nada mas que pensar en él...Pero no como si pensará en un amigo, no...Sus sentimientos eran confusos, pero...No podía serlo, no podía estar enamorado, trató de comparar sus sentimientos con los de Maoh, pero el quería mucho a Maoh como si fuera su hermana pequeña, no, el no sentía lo mismo que con la pelirrosa...Sentía algo mas fuerte, algo más profundo, sentía que por dentro le faltaba algo, algo que no podía encontrar en sus amigos, algo que solo le hacía pensar constantemente el nombre de Max...Y sus pensamientos se veían provistos de una serie interminable de suspiros, sentía como si se estuviera muriendo en la espera, y al ver en sus manos la postal que le había llegado tres días antes, sus mejillas se veían de un tono rojizo, y sus ojos brillaban, casi como dos soles a medio día...La sonrisa del chino no se hizo esperar a mostrarse ante aquella puerta abriendose mostrando la presencia de aquel muchacho que bajaba con dos maletas a las manos...Estaba vestido con una camisa verde y un pantalón negro...Sus hermosos y radiantes ojos azules brillaban ante la luz del sol, iluminando aquella hermosa sonrisa...Sus cabellos rubios eran mas largos, y sus mechas caían sobre su frente...

Rei al ver la escena comenzó a sentirse nervioso, casi teniendo una enorme ansiedad de correr y abrazarlo, y esto le causaba aún mas confusión, estaba enamorado de Max? Pero si este era un chico, Podría Rei, un chico enamorarse de otro?...Antes lo había intentado con Maoh y las cosas no habían salido bien...Meses después en Japón había conocido a Salima, la chica de cabello rojo...Tampoco resultó...Nadie ocupaba tanto espacio en su corazón y su mente, y Max cubría todos esos huecos al entrar de pronto en el corazón del chino aún sin saberlo...Al ver al rubio aproximándose, su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, palpitando muy fuerte...Reverberando en su cabeza, latiendo a mil en sus sienes...Sus ojos mostraban aquel brillo y sus labios revelaron una sonrisa muy grande, pero, se quedó ahí, paralizado, viendo en cámara lenta los movimientos y el airoso andar del chico...Haciéndolo lucir mas bello, sus facciones ya no eran las de un chico tierno e infantil, ahora estaba mas atractivo y su rostro era mas varonil y exquisito...Las pecas aun posaban en sus mejillas...Y si mirada seguía siendo la misma de antes, dulce y tierna, como si cada persona que los viera, deseara perderse horas y horas en aquel enorme par de ojos azules...

Rei aún no salía de su asombro, estaba embelesado, Max se acercaba más y más, y mil pensamientos se encontraron en la mente de Rei...Tantas cosas que decirle...¿Cómo ha estado?,¿Cómo le ha ido?,¿Qué lo trae por aquí?,¿Estas soltero?...Cada pregunta que Rei se formulaba era tan simple pero, todo pasaba en fracción de segundos...Su cuerpo inmóvil recargado en la pared, sus ambarinos ojos bien abiertos, grabando en su mente aquella hermosa imagen...No salía de su hipnosis...No reaccionaba no, nada...

-Hola Rei!!!...n.n Gracias por esperarme...

El chico no respondía...

-Rei? Estas bien?...

No fue sino hasta que Max puso su mano en el hombro del chico chino hasta que este reaccionó...

-Maaaax!!! Que bueno que llegastes con bien...Dijo Rei casi gritándole, mientras que Max sudó una enorme gota...

Mientras en la mente de Rei deambulaban tales pensamientos: O.O Esta tocando mi hombro...Oh, por que me siento así? Si el y yo somos amigos....y...el es guapo, y tal, y me gusta...O.O me gusta?

-Rei, te pasa algo? De veras puedes decírmelo n.n

Max cerró los ojos y se veía tan dulce...Llamando la atención de las empleadas del aeropuerto...

-Oh, no pasa nada, no te preocupes es que es...hummm, EL CALOR!!! Si, eso, hace mucho calor y pues me fastidio un poco, no te preocupes, dejame cargar tus maletas y salimos de este horno n.nUUU...

Rei tomó una de las maletas que Max llevaba en las manos, y al jalarla, lo hizo tan fuerte que sin querer se llevó de encuentro al chico rubio, tumbándolo...

-O.O Maaax!!! Estas bien!!??? Rei estiró su mano y al tratar de levantarlo soltó la maleta, esta cayó sobre una pierna del ojiazul, arrebatándole un pequeño ¡auch!...

Rei tomó la maleta y al hacerlo sin querer, volvió a golpear a Max, esta vez en la cara...

-O.O Perdóname Max!!! (Va a pensar que lo odio, tengo que hacer las cosas correctamente)

Max solo se quedó en el piso sobandose la nariz, el golpazo había sido fuerte, y le sacó un pequeño hilito de sangre...Mientras todos los viajeros pasaban y le miraban casi burlonamente...Sin duda, el momento mas embarazoso en la vida de alguien ( TT-TT moooou por que a mi )...

-Espera Maxie...Rei se agachó y trató de limpiar la sangre del rostro de Max...

-.ñ.ñU estoy bien, no te preocupes...

-Déjame ayudarte a levantarte...

-O.OUU no gracias, yo puedo solo n.nUUU

-u.u Esta bien...

Los dos chicos se pusieron de pie y salieron con las cabezas casi escondidas, todos los miraban con gracia, véase así ¬u¬...

Al estar afuera del aeropuerto, los chicos estaban serios, Rei no podía con su cara la cual estaba tan roja que parecía le hubiera dado una alergia...Y Max estaba tan paciente, tratando de pensar sobre el comportamiento de Rei, era raro...Pero era lindo...Max por su parte, desde que había conocido a Rei sentía cierta admiración por su compañero...Rei había sido desde entonces, un ejemplo a seguir para él, inspirándolo a mejorar sus técnicas de beyblade... Y pues cada que pensaba en él, los suspiros escapaban seguidamente de su alma atormentada, pues al parecer, Max sentía lo mismo que Rei...

Ambos siguieron caminando...Rei cargaba con una de las maletas de Max, mientras que este con su mano libre se limpiaba el rostro...El silencio entre ellos dos era muy incómodo, aun cuando tenían tantas cosas de que platicar, ninguno de ellos hablaba...Rei se estaba sintiendo pésimamente mal por su ridículo comportamiento ante el dueño de sus pensamientos...Seguían caminando, sin rumbo, sin dirección alguna...Hasta que uno de ellos se armó de valor para romper el silencio...

-O.O Oye Rei...A donde me llevas? Preguntó confuso el pequeño rubio...

-Ah,que? Ah es cierto ñ.ñU yo te venía siguiendo a ti...Dijo Rei tímidamente, estaba haciendo el ridículo delante de Max...

-Espero que no te moleste si me dejas quedarme en tu casa...No hice reservaciones y pues no se aún donde pasar estas dos noches, antes del vuelo de pasado mañana...Dijo Max nerviosamente..."A Rei le parecerá mal?" pensaba...

-Claro que no hay problema, puedes quedarte n.n...Rei estaba más que contento al oír el favor que Max le pedía..."Esta noche le diré todo a Max...Lo arriesgaré todo"

-Bien, pues vamonos...Max sonrió y siguieron su camino...

**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**

Les tomó algunas horas para cruzar el riachuelo que los llevaría a la pequeña aldea donde residía el neko-jin...

Max estaba admirado del encanto del pueblecito, los niños correteando y jugando con sus beyblades...Todos en sus ropas habituales chinas...

-Te gusta el lugar donde vivo, Max?...

-Es muy hermoso...Max estaba encantado con el panorama...

Ambos bajaron de la balsa y caminaron hacia la casa de Rei...

-Tu pueblo es realmente hermoso, Rei...

Entraron a la casa de Rei...El neko seguía nervioso, quería saber si estaba enamorado de Max o solo era un capricho de su mente...Mientras lo observaba, su rostro tan fino, tan atractivo...

-Por que me miras así Rei?...Inquirió el niño ojiazul, mientras dejaba la maleta en el piso...

-Yo...? este yo pues, no se, nadamas...n.n U

Max se acercó a donde estaba Rei y se puso frente a él, mirándole fijamente a los ojos...

-Pasa algo, Max?

-No importa...No importa lo que pienses después de esto...Yo...Yo he estado soñando contigo y pues...

El rubio estaba temblando y el rubor se hizo notar en sus mejillas...Bajó la mirada y con sus manos se aferró a la camisa de Rei, acercándose tímidamente a él...escondiendo en el pecho del neko su rostro...-Creo que estoy enamorado de ti...

Rei se quedó inmóvil ante la declaración del rubio...Estaba viendo que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos...Pero...

-E...estas...seguro de lo que dices? Max, yo...

-No digas nada Rei...Max se soltó de Rei y con su dedo índice calló los labios del neko y bajó la cabeza...Las lágrimas en un instante brotarían, se había sentido un tonto..."Seguro que me va a echar de su casa"...pensó...

Los brazos de Rei rodearon el cuerpo del niño rubio...Provocando la sorpresa de este...quien abrió los ojos y contemplaba aquel rostro tan cercano al suyo...

Rei juntó los labios y rozándolos con los de Max, comenzó a musitar:

"Yo también te amo, Max, pensaba que tal vez sería un capricho pero veo que no es asi, tenía miedo de que me fueras a rechazar, tu y yo somos, chicos, pero, nos amamos, tu me lo dijiste ya y con ello, me has dado el valor de decirte todo lo que siento, de todo lo que me consumía por dentro, de la larga espera por verte de nuevo, de las tardes de primavera que me pasaba pensando en ti viendo el atardecer...Del cielo que me recuerda tanto a tus hermosos ojos, y de la lluvia, que me recordaban las lágrimas que derramaba por la ansiedad de verte...Pero ahora estas aquí, y mis sentimientos estan claros, perdoname por haberte golpeado en el aeropuerto, fue accidentalmente...Te amo, Max Mizuhara, nadie va a poder cambiar eso..."

(''ONEGAI. ATENCIÓN PLEASE: A continuación un pequeño intento de lemon, se q los mios estan para llorar pero aun asi lo intentare de nuevo, ji ji ji, si no quieren no lo lean, esta pa llorar, asi que pueden omitir eso hasta donde diga fin de escena...oki? n.n POR SU ATENCIÓN GRACIAS'')

Terminando de recitar su declaración, Rei apretó a Max por la cintura y le fundió en sus labios un profundo y dulce beso...Un beso tierno y ansiado, profundizándose después por tanto tiempo de desearlo, por tanto tiempo de espera, ahora estaban ahí, solos...Los tórtolos...Su beso cada vez se iba en aumento, profundizando, dejándose caer en el piso...Max había caido de espaldas sobre el suelo, y Rei sobre su amado...El neko comenzó a besar y recorrer el cuerpo de Max, encendiéndolo, metiendo las manos por debajo de la camisa del ojiazul, explorando el abdomen y el pecho del ojiazul... Max estaba comenzando a experimentar una sensación placentera y le gustaba, Rei le hacía cosquillas en el cuello con sus labios besándolo, mientras sus miembros se ponían rígidos y se rozaban mutuamente encendiendo aun mas los cuerpos de los chicos que comenzaban a emanar sudor...Max como pudo, y con ayuda de Rei, se despojó de su camisa verde y le dejó libre a Rei para que lo hiciera suyo...Rei recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Max, se sentía tan bien escuchar los latidos de su corazón, estaba latiendo por el placer de amar...Volvió a besarlo, esta vez Max metió las manos por debajo de la camisa blanca del neko y se la quitó salvajemente, sus emociones iban en aumento al sentir el contacto de sus pieles, mientras que sus respiraciones se hacían mas agitadas...De la boca de Max escapaban leves gemidos...Mientras que el neko seguía esculcando por debajo de los pantalones del movimientos acompasados acarició la entrepierna de maxie y logró hacerlo gemir un poco más excitado...Y Max tampoco podía quedarse atrás y hábilmente pudo quitar los pantalones del cuerpo de Rei, dejándolo en la pura ropa interior...El neko se sentó sobre Max con una pierna en cada lado mientras desabrochaba desesperadamente el pantalón negro de su amante...Y esta vez sacó con ansias el pantalón con todo y ropa interior...Al ver el miembro rígido del rubio, Rei lo introdujo a su boca, acariciando con sus labios mientras que con la lengua acariciaba la punta, haciendole brotar al rubio el líquido blanco, mientras que el ojiazul, se retorcía del placer que esto le ocasionaba, Las sensaciones recorrían como impulsos eléctricos, provocándoles escalofríos de placer, aferrándose de cualquier objeto que se encontrara tirado en el piso...La temperatura aún iba en aumento...Max gemía y suspiraba y respiraba dificultosamente, pero le gustaba, mientras que Rei seguía en maniobras de seguir excitándolo, su lengua seguía acariciando suavemente el miembro de Maxie, y con su manos acariciaba el torso desnudo del pequeño rubio...Rei se sentó de nuevo y suavemente fue volteando a Max boca abajo, besuqueando su cuello mientras que Max seguía jadeando...Ahora Rei quería tener su propio placer...Y metió sus manos por debajo del cuerpo de Max hasta encontrarse nuevamente con el miembro del rubio y lo acarició, haciendo que Max dejara escapar un nuevo gemido, cada vez era mas fuerte la sensación de placer...Rei introdujo de golpe su miembro en el cuerpo de su amado, gimiendo igual y jadeando, fundiéndose ambas respiraciones como si se tratara de un solo ser, sin querer ser brusco logró arrebatarle un grito de dolor...Pero siguió penetrándolo y saliendo de él...Esto le dolía al pobre rubio pero tambien le gustaba...Ambos llegaron a la cima y sus miembros expulsaron el fluido blanco...Rei abrazó a Max y ambos quedaron tendidos en el piso...Su amor había sido consumado ese mismo día...

FIIIIIIIIIIN DE ESCENAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**

Kyo.-O.OUUU

Kiyone.- u.ú otra vez intenté fallidamente, pero güeno, en lugar de lemon este sería lime, o algo por el estilo...

Kyo.- Eres patética

Kiyone.- Deja de molestar o le digo a Yuki que te gusta Iori...

Kyo.- ¬¬ Y yo le digo a tu otro hermano Pabakurinisa lo que dijiste de él...

Kiyone.- QUE!!! Que es un llorica? Y rogón? Ntaa, dile, al cabo nunca me regaña XP...Saludos a mi hermano Pabel, alias "la blondy" XDDDD...

O--::: Kiyone Kusanagi Hiwatari Uchiha :::--O


	3. Las intenciones de Joycee

Moshi Moshi!!!

Waaa!!! Nuevo año y nuevo capitulo, bien un breve resumen, Kai se encuentra con Takao, y este le confiesa sus verdaderos sentimientos, Kai lo rechaza y se va, argumentando que se va a casar con la madre de su futuro hijo...Takao esta destrozado, mientras en China un rubio se encuentra con Rei, dando rienda suelta a sus instintos pasionales...

Schuldig.- Y un patético lemon XD

Kiyone: Pero mi amigo Alejandro dijo que me va a enseñar jijiji, gracias amigo muy amable ˆˆ, por cierto contestación a los reviews al final, por su atención gracias nOn

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Capitulo 3

Autora: Kiyone Kudou

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Las tiernas hebras doradas del sol de la mañana recaen en las mejillas del rubio ángel...Haciéndole pequeñas cosquillas, provocando que abriera los grandes ojos color cielo...

Se retorció para dar la vuelta hasta quedar de frente a frente con la persona que lo abrazaba por la cintura...Lo miró a la cara, y se acercó, sintiendo el calor de la desnudez del cuerpo de Rei...

Fundió un suave beso en los labios de Rei, eran tan suaves cuando estaban calmados, la noche anterior ardían de pasión, ahora solo estaban tranquilos y dulces...

-Buenos días Rei, despierta...

El neko entre sueños, pudo oir aquella voz tan familiar, dulce y pasiva, llena de ternura, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojitos ambarinos...Cerrando bruscamente al encandilarse sus pupilas con la luz del sol...

Lanzó un bostezo y miró el rostro blanco del estadounidense, estaba sonriente...

-Buenos días Maxye...

Aún permanecía abrazando al cuerpo de Max...Su piel aterciopelada y blanca era tan suave y fresca al tacto...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En la mansión japonesa, residencia de los Hiwatari, una chica se asomaba a tempranas horas de la mañana...Sus cabellos negros se mecían con la brisa matutina, y sus ojos violáceos observaban el panorama desde el balcón de su habitación...

Estaba vestida con una bata color rosa, y llevaba unas pantuflas blancas como su piel...Apenas tendría 1 mes de embarazo y la chica, por los rasgos de su cara y sus costumbres, denotaba no ser japonesa, era al igual que Max, había nacido en Estados Unidos y vivido en Japón, su mismo nombre lo decía...Joycee Watsuki, su madre se hubo casado con un japonés y al parecer estos se habían separado, quedando la chica a cargo de su padre...

Detrás de ella, la silueta tosca de un hombre de mayor edad se dejaba sentir en la habitación, haciéndose notar abrazando la cintura de la joven...

-Tan temprano y ya estas despierta...El viejo de largos cabellos grises besó la mejilla de la chica, mientras permanecía abrazándola...

-Voltaire!!! Que haces aquí? Si Kai te encuentra aquí no se que en que lío te meteras...

-Oh, Kai, Kai...Mi nieto es tan idiota que cree que el es el padre de tu hijo...

-Y? Es mejor que lo crea a que me case contigo...Si Kai muere será más dinero para nosotros no crees?

-Lo se...Y entonces mi hijo será el heredero del dinero de Kai...

La chica se dio media vuelta y se abrazó del cuello de Voltaire besándolo apasionadamente en la boca, recargándose en la pared, para que el anciano se le repegara...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El sol entraba desfragmentandose la luz en el hermoso candelabro del cuarto de Kai...Permanecía acostado, mas estaba despierto reflexionando, desde que había conocido a Joycee, nunca le había gustado...Debió haber sido un estupido para caer en las garras de la mujer aquella que cargaba una vida en su vientre...Esa noche, había bebido de más, y amaneció en el departamento de la chica, estaba desnudo, acostado en la cama de Joycee...

Se levantó y vistió, salió de su habitación buscando otro camino por el cual no tuviera que pasar por la habitación de la maldita mujer que lo estaba separando de su verdadero amor...

-Takao...yo...

Tiró un leve murmuro en el viento y salió al jardín...

-Buenos días, joven Kai ˆˆ...

El jardinero saludaba amablemente a un malhumorado Kai...

-Buenos días...

Abrió el portal para poder salir de ahí, y al cerrar, se recargó en este, dándose un ligero golpe en la frente con la mano derecha...

-Odio mi vida...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Un moreno había despertado al nuevo día...Tenía que levantarse e ir a sus prácticas de Beyblade...Kenny le ayudaba...Había perdido el interés por todo desde aquella noche que conversó con Kai...

-El desayuno esta servido, Takao!!!

Gritaba el abuelo desde la cocina...

-No tengo hambre, gracias...

El abuelo se había quedado preocupado, sabía que en las mañanas el desayuno era atacado por el ojiazul y los ultimos dos días había comido muy poco, empezaba a notarse en su rostro, ojeroso, sin animos, sus ojos apagados sin brillo...No comía, se la vivía encerrado en su cuarto...Salvo cuando tenía que ir a las prácticas con Kenny...El chico de los ojos ocultos trabajaba demasiado para que se tomara la libertad de se había fallado a si mismo...

Salió por la puerta principal y la primer persona a la que se encontró fue a su hermano mayor, Hitoshi...

-Detente Takao...

-No tengo tiempo, Hitoshi...

El mayor le impidió salir

-Que es lo que te esta pasando Takao?

-No es nada, dejame salir...

-Takao...!!!

-DEJAME!!!

Takao empujo a Hitoshi y salió corriendo de , dejando una estela de lágrimas en el aire, con los ojos totalmente rasados, con el nudo en la garganta, con el corazón dolido...Murmurando amargamente voz quebrada alternando con sollozos tristes y suspiros cortos...

-Quiero irme, quiero irme de aquí, quiero ser libre, quiero alas para volar a donde no exista la tristeza...Quiero morir y abandonar el dolor, no lo soporto más...

Sin darse cuenta, atravesó corriendo una de las calles principales...

-DETENGALO!!! Kenny gritaba al ver a su amigo a donde se dirigia...

-TAKAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOO!!!

Un auto que dio vuelta en la esquina embistió brutalmente el delgado cuerpo del moreno, sin querer, golpeo a Takao lanzándolo por los aires, cayendo encima del cofre, rompiendo ligeramente el parabrisas...

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Schuldig.- Vaya! Hasta que metes algo interesante ¬¬

Kiyone.- ú.ù eso lo tenia preparado para otro fic pero me gusto la idea, por ello te voy a meter a ti en el de Una nueva vida ˆˆ

Schuldig.- Siiiii!!! SCHULDIG PARA PRESIDENTE nOn…

Kiyone.- Que? O.ó

Schuldig.- Nada nomás se me ocurrió...

Kiyone.- A los reviews ˆˆ...

Oro Makoto: Nihao tiita, espero te guste este capitulo, me odiaras por lo que le paso a Takao pero veras que el titulo del fic es el responsable de todo XD, oh ji ji ji espero no me mates, XD...

Sigel: PEEEEEKE PEKEEEEEE!!! ˆˆ gracias por leer mi fic y que bueno que te haya gustado el lemon ˆˆ...Trataré de escribir mas mejor para ti, además de que ya tengo dos maestros ji ji ji... Gracias por los saludos a mis hermanos, Pabel, Daisuke, Kyo y Bakura tambien te mandan un saludo...

Kari Tsukiyono: Ara! Me gusta tu apellido ˆˆ por cierto tenía ganas de decirte algo, Cuando actualizas tu fic de la tienda del gatito? Oh, esta precioso, me encanta y ya quiero saber que va a pasar entre Omi y Nagi y si Omi se queda con Ken o que pasa...Y como es eso de que mi Youji le coquetea a Omi? T-T XD no te creas, siguele te queda kawaii, volviendo al tema, gracias por el review y que bueno que te haya gustado la pareja ˆˆ aunque he tardado aquí va el capitulo 3 ˆˆ probablemente sean ya solo otros tres mas y termina...Gracias por tu apoyo...

Anya Shoryuky: hum, no te creas, lo del dolor de cabeza era broma, ya perdoname tu a mi, espero que te guste el capitulo 3 aunque tarde para terminarlo no encontraba como darle a la historia...Sip, aunque me vas a querer matar por lo que acaba de sucede lo comprendo XD no supe de cual me fume, ntc, y eso estaba planeado para otro de mis fics pero a falta de ideas huh XD...Cuidate amiga...huh, no tengo idea si sea de la familia Ahzza...

Alejandro: ˆˆ Y aquí con mi buen amigo Alejandro el que me va a enseñar lemon, si te lo agradezco mucho por que la verdad nomas no doy una para los lemon

Schuldig.- es una baka XD

Kiyone.- ¬¬ Gracias, errr como decía u.ú...Amigo Alejandro, si por favor, solo una cosita, tienes cuenta de jotmail XD, es que no pude agregarte a mis contactos o.o y yo queria platicar contigo u.u como sea, dejame si tienes jotmail o yaju por favor okis? Me dejas tu dirección siii? Gracias por tu review ˆˆ byetes...

A todas las personas que leen este fic de antemano muchas gracias y sayonara nOn


	4. Chapter 4

Moshi Moshi!

Gomenne la tardanza por publicar la continuación de este fic, muchas gracias a las personas que me han dejado sus reviews y perdonenme la tardanza, creo que me demore demas ñ.ñ pero aquí la continuación.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Capitulo 4: Te me vas

Autora: Kiyone Uesagi

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La gente se apiñaba en las calles buscando ver un poco del accidente que había ocurrido hace unos minutos...El calor se hacía insoportable por tanta gente que curiosa se acercaba al lugar, entre ellas un chico de cabellos plateados y azules...Sus ojos rubí buscaban observar aquel suceso...

-No, Takao, responde, por favor responde...

El chico de los ojos ocultos, con lágrimas amargas bañando sus mejillas y gritando desesperadamente, suplicaba al moreno que despertara de aquel sueño.

El cuerpo inerte se encontraba estampado en el cofre y el parabrisas, la sangre caía de gota en gota por sus sienes y demás cuerpo, sus ojos estaban cerrados... La gorra estaba en el suelo.

El dueño del coche había salido y con un celular buscaba llamar a una ambulancia, el moreno aun seguía con vida...

_Alguien dijo que el amor_

_Es hacer un triple salto sin red_

_Hoy me tocó caer_

Kai lograba abrirse paso entre la multitud y le sorprendió ver a un pequeño llorando...

-Oka-san, oka-san, es Takao, esta muy mal...

El pequeño se aferraba al ruedo del abrigo de su madre, mientras esta lo cargaba tratando de consolarle...

-Todo estará bien, pequeño...

Kai no daba crédito a las palabras del pequeño niño... "Takao esta muy mal"

Apresuró el paso, tratando de llegar lo más pronto hasta donde estaba el atropellado...

Un sentimiento de culpabilidad invadió el cuerpo del ruso-japonés mientras los ojos estaban nublándose, tal vez el niño estaba exagerando, había mucha gente y no alcanzaba a ver nada, la desesperación comenzaba a invadirlo al grado que comenzó a repartir empujones hasta abrirse total paso, mientras otros le veían fastidiadamente, como si esas miradas le acusaran de culpable del accidente...No podía creer lo que vio en ese instante, la cruel escena, Kenny suplicando a gritos que su amigo despertara, decaído, de cuclillas en el suelo, con las rodillas ensangrentadas por los fragmentos de vidrio que habían caído a la calle...

Y parece que el dolor 

_Hizo un tiro al blanco en mi corazón_

_Cuando dijiste adiós_

No podía contenerse y corrió hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de Takao, sus ojos cerrados bañados en sangre, el conductor discutiendo acaloradamente con el oficial de tránsito, Kenny en el suelo llorando a mares por su amigo, el sonido lejano de las sirenas de la ambulancia...Todo era tan desesperante...

-Takao, Takao, soy Kai, por favor respóndeme! Que te ha pasado, Takao...

El chico bicolor también gritaba, estaba histérico, unos días antes había roto su corazón, ahora el estaba en esas condiciones...

Una chica de cabello castaño se acercó lentamente, ella también estaba enamorada de Takao, sus ojos estaban húmedos y su cara estaba pálida, se puso detrás de Kai, ella lo sabía todo, Takao lo amaba y el había roto su corazón...Ella estaba molesta pero no era momento para pensar en ello.

El ruido ensordecedor de la ambulancia se aproximaba hasta estar más cerca y detenerse, cuatro hombres de blanco descendieron del vehículo con una camilla color azul, acercándose a Takao, dándole auxilio...

-Necesitamos que alguien venga con él

-Yo iré.

Kai subió al vehículo después de los paramédicos, Takao estaba conectado al respirador artificial, iba en calidad de urgente, su estado era grave...

No quiero creer Que ya nunca te veré Me quedé sin ti, vaya forma de perder 

El pasillo de urgencias ahora era como una pista de carreras cuando los doctores llevaban a terapia intensiva el inmóvil cuerpo de Takao, su ritmo cardiaco había disminuido, tal vez en algunas horas abandonara la vida...Era cuestión de horas, tal vez de minutos, si los doctores no se apresuraban, y detenían la hemorragia...

Kai solo podía ver aquella escena, esa triste y cruel escena, todo a traves de la niebla de sus ojos y el palpitar de su corazón. Una nube oscura, en la cual Takao trataba de darle la mano, para aferrarse a la vida, Kai se sentía ahora morir. Se sentó en la sala de espera sin saber que hacer, sin saber que decir.

_Te me vas_

_Y no se que decir, ni como respirar_

_El aire ya esta demás,_

_Te me vas y el cielo por aquí se empieza a congelar_

_Tu amor se ha quedado atrás._

Las puertas del hospital se abrieron intempestivamente y dos chicas entraron, con sus ojos rasados en lágrimas, estaban desesperadas y respiraban agitadamente, al parecer, habían corrido después de enterarse de la noticia, dos chicas que el peliazul conocía muy bien. Se trataban de sus vecinas, una de ellas, de cabello largo y castaño oscuro, su tez blanca, Takao la llamaba Nan-chan, la otra, era mas bajita que Nan-chan, su cabello era un poco mas corto y tenia unos rayos amarillos, un poco llenita y de piel morena, se trataba de Ryoko, ambas eran primas. Y al parecer, querían bastante al morenito.

Nan-chan se acercó lentamente al mostrador, y habló con la enfermera que se encontraba ahí, su tono de voz era un poco mimoso, tratando de reconfortar a la joven en un lugar frío y lleno de dolor. Ryoko esperaba a un lado de Kai, sin hablar, solo esperaba que su prima volviera con buenas noticias.

-¿Estará bien?

Ryoko reaccionó al ver que su prima se acercó pero las lágrimas tanto de ellas como de él no se hicieron esperar al ver que Nan-chan negaba con la cabeza…

-El esta muy mal, lograron detener la hemorragia pero, su estado sigue grave, algunos huesos estan fracturados y tiene varias contusiones, podría ser que si sobrevive, podría perder la memoria.

Ryoko al oir las palabras salió corriendo adentrándose desesperadamente entre los pasillos del lugar, perseguida por su prima, ambas sin siquiera saber donde estaba el moreno ojiazul, solo chocando con algunos doctores y pacientes que caminaban tranquilamente. Hasta parar a una ventanilla que estaba impresa como el cuarto de terapia intensiva, y la primer camilla era la que sostenía el vegetativo cuerpo de Kinomiya. Entraron haciendo caso omiso del anuncio de no pasar sin un cubrebocas…Y desesperadas comenzaron a hablarle diciendole que querían que se quedara. La escena era desgarradora, un par de rostros enrojecidos, ojos hinchados por las lágrimas, y un chico en una camilla, su cuerpo lucía algunos moretones y unos rasguños, su cabeza y tórax estaban vendados, y su cara cubierta con una mascarilla de oxígeno. El verle así provoco la histeria de ambas, Ryoko se resguardó en un rincón y se dejó caer al piso viendo hacia donde estaba su prima al lado de Takao, y esa escena se difuminaba entre la niebla de sus ojos. No podía soportarlo mas, y se abrazó de sus propias piernas conteniendo el dolor.

-Taka-chan, por favor! DESPIERTA TAKA-CHAN te lo ruego por favor no nos dejes a los que te queremos.

_Alguien dijo que soñar_

_Duele por que tienes que despertar y ahí esta la realidad_

_Y me empiezo a preguntar si alguien me puede decir_

_Que hacer para olvidar_

_No quiero creer que ya nunca te vere_

_Me quede sin ti vaya forma de perder…_

En la sala, uno a uno iban llegando, algunos fans del moreno, permanecían fuera del hospital, con velas encendidas en las manos, como si aquella flama representara un trozo de vida que escapaba poco a poco de Takao. Algunos llevaban altoparlantes y echaban porras, unos llevaban mantas con el rostro de su campeón, rotuladas con mensajes de apoyo. Cada palabra, cada porra, cada vela encendida era una aguja clavandose en el pecho de Kai. Una noche. Solo una noche, y el día de mañana todo sería mejor. Hablaría con Joycee y se marcharía…dejaría una pensión y mandaría dinero para su supuesto hijo. Eso, eso haría, si Takao llegara a morir, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Ahora, frente a la puerta de terapia intensiva, Hitoshi recargado en la pared, apoyado de Hiromi, Hitoshi no lloraba, trataba de permanecer fuerte para dar apoyo a los demás. Los doctores sacaron casi a la fuerza a Nan-chan y a Ryoko, Hitoshi abrazaba a la chica de cabello castaño y la de baja estatura era atendida por una enfermera, puesto que había entrado en una depresión.

Un doctor preguntó si Hitoshi era de la familia y este asintió lentamente, minutos después estaba vestido con una bata color azul, una gorra para la cabeza y un cubre bocas, el doctor le dijo que pasara al cuarto y podía estar con su hermano, pero solo unos diez minutos. El mayor pasó, dejando a las chicas en el pasillo y cerró la puerta, Junto una silla a la cama y comenzó a hablarle a su oniichan, el ruido del aparato que media los latidos del corazón del moreno era estresante…

"Takao…Mi querido oniichan, todo esto es mi culpa…Mi culpa, si tan solo pudiera recuperar el tiempo pasado y haber sabido lo que te pasaba, si tan solo pudiera comprenderte mejor, es mi culpa, soy un mal hermano, te hubiera aconsejado al verte en ese estado, me lo hubieras dicho, no importaba lo que halla pasado, Takao no te vayas oniichan te quiero demasiado, fuera mucha gente reza por ti, mucha gente canta para ti, y sus voces estan quebradas por que quieren llorar, por ellos, y por la persona que espera en el pasillo, ella reza por ti y quiere que estes bien, ella me dijo que…que te ama, que nunca te lo dijo por temor a que la rechazaras, que ella sabía lo que tu sentias por otra persona, por esa persona vive. Por que llora por ti…"

Hitoshi apretaba una mano de su hermano. Su sorpresa fue enorme al desubrir que esa morena mano estaba aferrandose a la de él, y entre susurros, el nombre de Kai era mencionado.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bien, tardare un poco más en publicar puesto que en la casa ya no hay internet, gomen nasai por las personas que leen este fic, uju pero ya estoy actualizando varios fics, quien sabe que tome, o es que sera por que estoy de vacaciones y tengo mas tiempo de imaginar lo que hacer con estos lindos personajes, muchas gracias a las personas que siguen leyendo mis fics, te extraño un montonoonononononon mi Siyoh querida. X3 saludos al duraznito Hanna mys y a los crios, un mensaje para un gato vampiro: suki da yo, nekobat-kun sayonara nOn


End file.
